kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinta Hanakari
Jinta Hanakari (Numbuh Home Run) (originally from Bleach) is the Baseball Specialist of Sector JP in the Kids Next Door. He lives in Karakura, Japan with his friends. His best friend is Ururu Tsumugiya. Nextgen Series Jinta and Ururu were close friends since kindergarten, where Ururu was the victim of several bullies. Jinta always defended her, and his actions would inspire Ururu to get stronger. Jinta was closer to his father than his mother, and his mother was a cold-hearted woman who ordered them around a lot. One day, Jinta saw her come home with a different man, and shortly after, she divorced Jinta's father, with the reason being that he wasn't enough of a man. When Jinta entered CND Training, he read stories about Wallabee Beatles and Nigel Uno, but he was angered at how girl operatives like Eva, Rachel, and the other Firstborn Guardians began to hog spotlights. Jinta believed that the pride of boys was rapidly shrinking, because of how awesome the girls were at what they did. He made it his goal to redeem the glory of males everywhere. When he graduated training, he was put in Sector JP with Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Kodama. During Sector W7's graduation, Jinta and the other operatives yelled at Abram Johnson for hurting Aeincha. Jinta remarked that he should ban Ururu since she's a small girl, too. Ururu pled him not to reference her. In Sector JP, the team is given a mission to break into Panda Bubba's sewer hideout and retrieve the Yin Yo-yo. Jinta goes against Karin's orders and breaks through every wall until they get to the office. Jinta and Karin end up in an argument before the two begin attacking Panda's guards. Jinta tries to hit Panda with his bat, but the crime lord dons the Two-Ton Tunic and defends. Karin grabs Jinta to take him out of there once they get the yo-yo. After returning to the treehouse, Jinta challenges Karin to Smash Bros., but she declines, as she is going to a soccer game. Later, when the JP members discover Yuzu's alter-ego, Jinta is impressed with her. He claims he will make her his sidekick, but Yuzu easily knocks him down and stands on him while Kodama and Ururu tickle him. When a Girls' Boxing Tournament is announced to take place on Moonbase, Jinta trains so that he can enter the tournament and prove to the girls that boys still rule. After arguing with Panini, whom is running the contest, she concedes and allows him to sign up. Karin is furious at Jinta for disobeying her order, and despite her threats, Jinta is determined to prove his point. Jinta's first match is against Grenda from Sector GF, and the large girl tries to crush him in a hug. Jinta tells her that Cheren plans to date her if she throws the match, so Grenda releases him and forfeits. Jinta then fights Morgiana from Sector SA, and he manages to beat her. After defeating Diwata Uno and Ruby, Jinta wins the contest. Unfortunately, Karin shows up as a surprise contestant and fights him without gloves. After punching Jinta in the crotch, she pins him down in a humiliating position, and he ultimately loses. Jinta remains in the deserted room for almost an hour before Karin comes to get him. Karin tells Jinta that a real man wouldn't sulk here in shame, he would stand up and keep walking. Jinta decides to come back to the treehouse, but he is still angry by the next morning. He is then summoned to Moonbase, with a letter giving him instructions. He goes to a back room of Moonbase, where the KND's boys have gathered to honor him. They announce their plans to challenge the girls to a Wresting/Boxing Extravaganza. Jinta cries tears of joy, and the boys cry with him. Later, on a stormy night, Jinta is playing a Zelda game against Karin, during which Karin apologizes for what she did. Jinta brushes it off, and they engage in friendly rivalry in their game. The next day, the two engage in a Truth or Dare With Mostly Dare contest, surprising Kodama and Ururu by one of Jinta's dares. Jinta is then dared to buy chocolates and ask Ururu on a date, without actually telling her it was a dare. Jinta coincidentally finds Ururu and Kodama in the candy shop, so he asks the former out. Ururu blushes and agrees to the date. They go up to Moonbase to have meatball sandwiches, but Ururu doesn't eat her sandwich much at all. She asks why Jinta wanted to ask her out, and Jinta answers that he wants to see how it goes. When they make the implications that they like each other, Ururu hints that she knows what's really going on. Jinta is misled to believe she is on to the dare, so he figures they can act casual. On Jinta's suggestion, they fly down to Washington as Jinta intends to hit a baseball into the president's office, with tiny Ururu riding it. Despite Ururu's concerns, Jinta hits her into the office, and Ururu tears the office apart before escaping. On Ururu's request, they later go to Karakura Park to embrace in the post-rain atmosphere. Ururu lays her head on Jinta's chest, drifting to sleep, but the boy farts and startles her. He admits he's been holding it in, but the meatballs are catching up, so he goes to find a bathroom. They return to the treehouse as Ururu admits she enjoyed the date. Jinta tells Karin that he went through with the date, thus he wins the Truth or Dare. Ururu is heartbroken after realizing it was just a dare, but Jinta treats the misunderstanding like no big deal. When Ururu goes to her room, Kodama kicks Jinta in the shin, scolding him. An hour later, they go to Ururu's room to find the girl shrunken in her dollhouse. Jinta shakes the house and demands she comes out, but the girls tell him that he must go in there. Kodama uses Ururu's Minish Dust to shrink Jinta, and Karin orders him to go in. Ururu tells Jinta how she feels that he doesn't respect her as much as Karin, Ruby, or any tough girl. Jinta apologizes for tricking her, and admits that he feels more comfortable around Ururu than anyone else. He tells Ururu that she's like a little sister, but she wants to be someone he admires like an equal. When the treehouse is suddenly invaded by the Nighlok Threezore, Ururu singlehandedly defeats the monster with her Tiny Devil. She reverts to normal size in her suit as Jinta excitedly praises her. When he asks to be returned to normal size, Ururu finds his tiny size adorable. The girls decide to play with tiny Jinta, despite the boy's pleads to Ururu. Later, on the night of a meteor shower, Jinta wishes for something exciting to happen next year. When Karin decides to help Kodama break into Moonbase and steal the Shell 297, based on her reasons, Jinta is angry that she didn't support him in the boxing tournament. The friends are awestruck after Kodama launches the blinding Day Star. A couple days later, the friends play tennis on the beach, with Jinta and Ururu ("Team Lovers") against Karin and Yuzu. The former team loses, so Jinta gives Karin his money to buy snacks. When she leaves, Yuzu brings up the topic of a secret Karin may have, and when Karin comes back, Jinta hesitates to mention Yuzu's words. When Karin has to mysteriously run off later, the friends track her down to the forest, where they are nearly attacked by the Grim Repoe. Karin saves them, revealing to be a half-ghost called a Halfa. Jinta is furious at this realization, punching Karin as he yells at her for being dead, which is why she never gets tired. They go back to the treehouse as Karin explains her secret backstory for how she got her powers. Jinta is still angry at her for not telling them, accusing her of teasing them because she blows them off to hang out with ghosts. When Kodama proclaims that they will not get involved with Karin's business, Jinta abandons his anger and agrees to this. When Karin has to leave shortly after, reacting to her Ghost Sense, the others track her down again to Panda Bubba's Hong Kong hideout. Jinta smashes the Darkness Cannon that is about to shoot Karin as they rescue her. When Karin gets on her knees and apologizes for keeping the secret, Jinta states how she isn't a football and she should get up off the floor. Jinta fights Tubbimura and defeats him by punching his hidden crotch area. After Hannibal Bean escapes, Yachiru possesses Jinta's body to introduce herself, then exits the body before he dies. As Jinta prepares to leave the hideout first, the girls notice the back of his red hair turned pink, but they don't tell him. In Sector SA, Jinta and Ruby are pushing a giant rubber ball in the gym, trying to crush the other, and Jinta wins. When Sector SA arrives, he asks if Morgiana wants a rematch, to which she denies, then mistakenly calls Nagisa a girl when he asks for a "Red vs. Blue." After Nagisa shows Hibiki his privates out of anger, Cheren calls Nagisa to his office. Jinta snickers when Cheren addresses Nagisa as "Numbuh Period." In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jinta helps defend their treehouse from the Pipo Monkeys, but they are forced to retreat when Tomoki attacks them. They are later called to retrieve a Footbomb from New Jersey's NFL Stadium. There, Jinta fights Marty Stevens and defeats him. As they leave the stadium with the recovered Footbomb, Jinta is holding it and studying. His friends worriedly tell him to put it down, and Jinta accidentally throws it out the window. The entire stadium explodes, but the Canton Rushers claim to be okay, relieving Jinta's worries. The team later participates in the Battle of Washington, during which Jinta hits an autographed baseball into President Jimmy's window. Jinta participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby, where he hits a baseball to the Tower of Justice with Tiny Ururu riding it. When Ururu grows giant, Jinta climbs on her shoulder to keep away enemies. In On The Way, Jinta begins sparring with Ururu, trying to hit her while she's fly-size. He studies Armament Haki and becomes sufficiently skilled at the art during the Voyage. In Field Day!, Jinta competes in the Home-Run Contest, and thanks to Victini's secret aid, Jinta is able to score an out-of-bounds like Sheila Frantic. When other similar instances begin to happen during the games, Karin discusses her suspicions with Jinta, but he is not concerned. Jinta pairs with Wendy Marvell for the Team Games. In Sector MG, Jinta fights in Heaven's Arena, but is defeated by Sir Gutsalot on Floor 55. He is later playing soccer on Moonbase in a team of boys vs. girls, but when they are beaten, Jinta yells at Sind. He later tries to ask Li Syaoran to join them, and when they spot a mouse (not knowing it is Phil), they both try to kill it and end up knocking each other out. In The Horrorverse, Sector JP was infected by the Fear Gas in their treehouse. Jinta lay on the floor, demanding Karin stomp him harder, to which she complies. In Operation: MONARCH, Sector JP visit Planet Hyrule to investigate Mandy's new monarchy. Jinta and Ururu try to learn about Smaug, a dragon who works for the Boogey Pirates. Ururu shrinks and spies on Smaug talking with Sivam inside the former's lair. Unfortunately, Ururu is discovered due to Sivam's misfortune, which leads to her and Jinta fighting the dragon. Just as Ururu discovers Smaug's weak spot, Sivam ends the fight with a Ztar Storm, causing a still-shrunken Ururu to fall into the Great Rift. Jinta is captured by Smaug and taken to Hyrule Castle, where he is treated, only to be tortured by Vicky. He is forced into enslavement in The Fifth Emperor, but is thankful to Queen Mandy for an opportunity to train and get stronger. In Pirate Wars, Jinta is transported to the Deep Dark Trench, where Vicky continues torturing him up until his friends come to the rescue. Vicky tries to prevent Jinta's escape, but he engages her in battle, using Haki to pierce her metal defense and finish her with a powerful swing of his bat. Original Jinta Jinta has a counter part in the Original World, Karakura. He and Ururu work at the Urahara Shop. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, MaKayla mistakes him for the real Jinta, mentioning how he fought in the Girls' Boxing Tournament. Jinta denies this claim, and Ururu accuses him of being a pervert. Battles *Jinta vs. Ururu's bullies. *Jinta vs. Karin Kurosaki (many times). *Jinta and Karin vs. Panda Bubba's men. *Sector JP vs. Youngblood Pirates. *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Jinta vs. Grenda. **Jinta vs. Morgiana. **Jinta vs. Diwata Uno. **Jinta vs. Ruby. **Jinta vs. Karin Kurosaki. *Jinta vs. Tubbimura. *Jinta vs. Marty Stevens. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Heaven's Arena. **Jinta vs. Albert King. **Jinta vs. Sir Gutsalot. *Jinta and Ururu vs. Smaug. *Jinta vs. Vicky. Appearance Jinta has red hair and black eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and dark-gray shoes that have white center stripes, toe-ends, and white soles. During the Girls' Boxing Tournament, Jinta wore only blue shorts and red boxing gloves. When going swimming, he wears red shorts with a big gray stripe on the right side. After he was briefly overshadowed by Yachiru, the back of his hair turned hot pink (either it wore off, or he dyed it back to red). After the timeskip, Jinta underwent a major growth spurt that made him taller than any of his teammates. He tore the sleeves off his T-shirt to appear tougher, his hair is more thick, and he developed muscles. Personality Jinta is a tough, mean, and excitable boy who likes to get in fights. He is almost always arguing with his Sector Leader, Karin, whom is his biggest rival as they always engage in contests, whether intentional or not. He was a fan of stories of Numbuh 4 and Nigel Uno, but hates the fact that girls appear to be hogging the spotlight in more than a few areas. He wishes to restore the good name of would-be men in the KND. With this in mind, Jinta strongly embraces in the typical boyish habits, such as playing videogames, playing baseball in the house, and wearing his regular day clothes to sleep. Furthermore, his treehouse room has lots of holes in the walls from playing baseball, which is intentional. He also rarely takes baths. Jinta likes to pick on his best friend, Ururu, in ways that boys would normally pick on girls, like pulling her pigtails, pinching her lightly, or twisting his knuckles on her head. In truth, Jinta feels like he and Ururu knew each other long enough where he can be himself around her and not be judged, even if he farts unconventionally. He thinks of Ururu like a little sister, but Ururu is in love with Jinta, and wants to be more than just a "tease" to him. While Jinta likes to challenge tough girls, he feels the need to protect small and weak girls, like Ururu or Aeincha. Jinta is also a conspiracy nut who sees the evil in the World Government. He believes the Illuminati will trap everyone in a Magic 8 Ball while a skeleton demon turns them all into poorly-drawn MS Paint creations. Unsurprisingly, his teammates don't believe him. He gets angry when people "give in" to the assimilation, like calling the sport "soccer" instead of "football." Abilities Jinta is a terrific player of baseball, and his main weapon is a huge, heavy bat that he is capable of lifting. This is because it was designed by Ururu to read the handprint DNA of their team, which will weaken the bat's gravity so they may lift it, while it remains heavy for any other force. This bat is strong enough to hit back cannonballs fired from a ship. Jinta is also a fast runner and a strong puncher. After the timeskip, Jinta can use Armament Haki to enhance his strength. Stories He's Appeared *Sector JP *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Operation: MONARCH *The Fifth Emperor (cameo) *Pirate Wars Trivia *He is the only male of Nextgen Sector JP. *His birthday is April 4. *His blood type is A. *Jinta was 126 cm (4'1½") tall before the timeskip, and is 160 cm (5'3") tall after the timeskip. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector JP Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Asians